Blood and Silver
by DEAFHPN
Summary: In the world of Eragon Artemis is raised to be his Fathers son. Will he follow his Fathers bloody foot steps or will he reach out the hand of salvation. Artemis Fowl Senior starts a set of events that leads to the second most bloody conflict between humans and fairies. Will Artemis be the savior of the people or will he set off a chain of events that will leave the world crippled.
1. Chapter 1

Setting: This is based in the world of Eragon with magical creatures from both the world of Artemis Fowl and Eragon. This also has specific places that have more technology advancements like the LEPrecons guns and weapons, internet extra. While most places live in a simple horse and sword area Artemis Fowl World and place of living has much more technology.

This is set many years after the defeat of the King. The places, and where will be added as more chapters are added. I felt like the flow of the story was much better without a crazy amount of information. This story has a high rating because it will have more details of war, death and potentially triggers.

The triggers may include beheading, death, gore, violence talk of rape, no descriptions of it obviously. War death and some mature romance perhaps with Eragon and Arya if it works its way into the story. Some other shipping's may be suggested so feel free to let me know. It will contain almost all the villains from Artemis Fowls world, a war between fairies and humans.

Chapter One: The Lords Son

"Look at them my son," he stood over the hill, "Their backwater ways will be the death to all humans," he stood proudly saddled up in tough armor made specifically for him. His Father wore the ceremonial robes of his Kin.

Artemis had never seen his Father outside of his suit before his Father looked even more dangerous then usually with his sword. He listened to every word and the way that he spoke turning his attention to the field beyond and the people in the valley.

"They are foolish thinking that technology is some spiritual monster," His Fathers face did not change but filled with a burning sense of disgust. "These people are weak and easily to be manipulated and ruled over by other races."

His Father wasn't one to expect interruptions no one interrupted his Father and got away with it unless its for good reason. "They should be united against the other beasts that try to control them with magic and fear."

"Thought fear is a good tool we should unite against the magical races and strike them where they are weakest." His Father advanced on the hill leading him through the crowd of Knights all wore similar colors of his Father.

But no one looked more intimidating then Senior Artemis Fowl. Artemis watched him most would underestimate him because of his young appearance. He looked no older then 10 like his Father they both shared black hair and sapphire blue eyes.

Artemis eyes had been unusual bright they looked as if they belonged to some magical creature people often refereed to him as a vampire on occasion. "I have a question Father." he spoke his tone formal and soft.

"What is it son?" he asked never leaving the trail.

"How is it that we are to convince them? Surly these people won't just do as we ask of them," their had been several incidents these past few months. He found himself holding a breath as Artemis Senior turned his eyes to look at him.

He knew what his Father might say. Even as he asked the question it had been part of the reason why he decided to help his Father.

"We will make them obey," he scolded lifting his hand the Knights had already started taking up positions. "Fowls are born leaders Artemis and I know that your siblings underestimate you they do not value intelligence as much as I do."

Artemis moved besides his Father allowing his horse to stand besides him. His Father placed a hand on his shoulder. "In order to thrive in this world you must be the hunter or the prey if your not actively hunting someone else will be."

"I understand Father," he felt a feeling stir in his stomach. Butler blocked the view from the road lifting up his shield to block any assassins from the road.

"With your mind you could easily rule over anyone who apposed you if you became bonded with a dragon you would be great and terrible." the company had started to move down the road. Artemis Senior wasn't the least a bit afraid.

Artemis held his composure matching his Father for each stride at his compliment he felt himself smile, "Thank you Father."

"However your physical strength needs to improve the day after tomorrow you will be brought to the island for your training." he did not look at Artemis as he spoke this.

Now Artemis felt a lump form in his throat its uncharacteristic and makes him unable to speak. He should really be besides his Father. Artemis had never seen his Father in battle before he watched him take the lead as Artemis himself is swollen up by knights around him.

He would be his Father's greatest Knight and heir to the Kingdom. Allowing his eyes to closed his Father had picked him. Valuing his intelligence but not his physical characteristics his older brothers would always tell him that he wasn't quite their yet.

Artemis himself enjoyed the banter it became easier as he got older to combat with his own intelligence. He remembered the baffled look on his siblings faces when he beat them at Chess or any of the war games.

At the age of six that is he bamboozled even some of his Fathers top generals. He tried to think but the sound of screaming and alarm bells brought him out of it. Butler fully dressed in armor turned to look at him.

His Butlers hash gaze did not leave him he could see that several people were looking at him. They should know better then to obey his Father. No one ever messed or could be allowed to be disobedient to his Father.

A chilling smile grew on his face that seemed to make Butlers eyes narrow his brow knotted thinking. Dangerous thoughts that could get him replaced. If Father found out that he disagreed with him, Butler wasn't stupid he knew better.

"Master Fowl," he started as Artemis brought up the rear he had been the one to plan his Fathers take over of this place. As if trying to reassure him Artemis knew it best not to glanced at Butler from his place.

Always pay attention to Father when he talks like this always watch carefully. Many people wanted Foul members dead. He could see the insignia of his Fathers crest a large winged black dragon with jaws a gape.

It could take no a single life if these people allowed his Fathers strategy to work. These backwater places would be weak to him. In the night he had archers sneak up the hill taking positions along side of the houses.

He also had spies sent several weeks before to find out who had been doing the back talking against his Father. There for they could punish the rebels and not any loyal or hesitant people not everyone had to die just the big talkers.

Father would not allow anyone to make a mistake and that included him. At this point every extra man every few seconds made a difference. He wondered if his Mother would be proud of him not that he knew her. Fowl heirs are separated from their Mothers shortly after birth.

Artemis allowed his war horse to take him through the mid point. It looked like his plan had succeed all the Archers are now in view pointing their weapons but not firing. The back of the hill and the main road had been blocked off.

The horses had been sent loose in the night some of the men had most likely gone to go in search of them in the morning. Still these people had not had their guards up they'd slept and gone to bed like nothing had ever happened.

If it had been him down their he'd would have sent for help from the Vardens men. They would not be more then a days ride. With that they would be their to oppose them preventing a battle from ever happening.

Artemis scouts would have seen them would have picked up on them then they would have attacked a different village. Potentially ruining their only chance of getting the high ground. But no those sleeping Varden members would have no clue.

Artemis Fowls Father is no fool he would take no out of the ordinary risks. Getting stronger by the seconds in the precious week that they had to take a quarter of the country. The Dragons and their riders would be away.

During that time they would assert their dominance sure the few guardians that had been left behind might prove a threat. But he had made his Fathers weapons that would deal with them swiftly that is if they worked.

His men created a barrier around him using their large heavy shields to guard him. Inside were knights with basic swords and lighter armor. Archers walked among the trees he kept his eyes on the path in front of him.

His Fathers Tactician the best one in the army made it to the front gate. "Now theirs no need for that." he heard his Father speaking as he took up the mayors post. Standing at the front of the platform all the high ground taken.

All the men had been forced to their knees in front of their children and wives. Theirs some broken spears and knives thrown across in front of him. "I understand your confusion but we will spare any man that wishes to swear fatality to me, Artemis Fowl Senior."

His Father spread out his hands earning some harsh mummers, "Anyone who dose not opening appose me will be sent to work for me in the mines. Those who are unable to swear fealty will also be spared." he watched them thinking. "As long as they relinquish any weapons or useful information."

He snapped his fingers watching the movement of the crowd part for him, "Ah my son you great tactician." he looked at him with a smile on his face. His Father smiling it as rare as the sun it self growing out from the mountains.

The sea had also not helped but that smile settled some of Artemis brewing doubts. Is he right to help his Father? Well its not as if he had a choice but he'd never wanted to oppose his Father either. He owed his Father everything without him he wouldn't even be alive.

His Father had saved him when the fairies had killed his Mother and had tried to kidnap him when he had been a infant. At least that story had been told to him many times each ended with his Mothers death.

His Father had shared some of his memories to him with the help of magic. But each time the memory had been given to him it had been a rare gift. When he had first learned to talk much earlier then the other children his Father had told him the words.

The words that would make him swear oath to his Father binding him to him for all eternity. At least that's what others said. Their were whispers many of them saying that the Dragon riders could undo oaths.

When his name had been called it snapped Artemis out of his throats. As a Lord he had done many work before and with the people of this small town before. Selling and buying goods here with his Father.

At the mention of his name Artemis took this as permission to walk right up to him. Artemis turned to look at the terrified people around him. Some of the men had a bloody nose, "Look at them Artemis and tell me what do you see?"

"Complete and utter surrender Father," his tone was louder then he intended but he looked at the people staring at their eyes. "Both paths are blocked no blood will be shed if you do as my Father wishes." even his Father looked impressed at Artemis voice.

"Even those that owe fealty to **Nasuada** will be allowed to work at the farms," he kept his head up noticing the way people hunched their shoulders. No more death no more blood theirs a stir some where behind the people.

A loud shout, "Guards!" His Father roared. At once Artemis men went around him blocking and swarming both him and his Father. Artemis seemed to physical vanish under the march of strong men. Do not resist Artemis thought it is the more logical option.

Theirs some sounds in front of him, "We caught these ones trying to run after seeing us," barked Spiro his Fathers most trusted advisory. The Lord shoved one of the men who didn't appear to have any weapons.

He looked young and had brown hair with even deeper brown eyes. Artemis felt himself tense watching him fall to his knees.

"You coward!" barked the man glaring at his Father with a vicious look on his eyes, "What did we ever do to you? Coming in the night and," he stopped and looked at him his Father moved in front of his guards passed the people taking out his sword and carrying another.

"Here," he tossed the man his spare sword watching him with a chilling smile, "Pick it up," he looked at him. "I promised my son that if you all obeyed I would not kill one of you." his tone grew colder and more hard. "However it seems as if I must make an example out of you."

The man stared at his Father but lunged for the sword picking it up with one hand, "You poison your son and the entire world. No Father would willingly bring their son to such a place you risk his life by bringing him here."

He did not know him the lie made it easier to avoid looking the man in the eyes directly but he had to be careful. If he got the impression of not looking then his Father would have doubts of his loyalty his trust.

"No I toughen him up and let him see the stupidity of others if he's going to rule then he's going to have to learn." he kept his eyes on the man before swinging his blade.

A small surprise that Father would talk engage with conversation with him. The man had never liked his Father not even when they bought whine from them. To think of the mans name is to humanize him and its too late for that.

This mans fate is sealed in blood theirs no way that his Father will allow him to live now. Even to get information to show that he is the one in charge. If you want to live you have to fight by the sword or gun.

His Father eat the distance between the two in lest then half a second. With each swing the man grew closer and closer to death. Artemis could not show any fear not in front of his Fathers men he could not turn away either. All he could do is watch the man die.

Artemis Senior slashed unbalancing the man as he tried to grab him. It wasn't really a fair fight Artemis Senior had been trained since before he could walk on how to fight. Artemis to had received the instruction in books and had been made to watch his siblings.

The fight relied on instinct the man tried to attack Artemis Seniors left side but he kicked out with his foot knocking him flat on his back and into the dirt. He stood over him watching him the same way his cat might.

A look of content and amusement he could see the cat moving stalking the mouse. His Father raised his sword above his head striking down. The man screamed blood and gore covered his Fathers armor and yet his Father seemed unmoved.

Artemis stared at the scene his Knights moving away to give him a proper view. Again he could feel their eyes upon him. His Father face twisted into a look of grim malice and yet he spoke with such happiness it sent a shudder through Artemis.

"Now that's dealt with I suggest you all surrender now otherwise I will kill every last man in this village understand." his Father turned his cloak sweeping behind him.

Artemis flinched no ten year old would be able to resist after what he'd just seen, "This is what it means to be a Lord and Master." his Fathers eyes seemed to strike at him in some strange way enchant him with his nightmare skills.

He tried not to think of the blood, "Yes Father," his voice shook but he regained his normal composure. It would only be much later in the dark of the night that Artemis would allow his feelings to take a hold of him.

"From now on Artemis you are the Master of this town you will be lord over its inhabitants and make sure that any injustices are dealt with. While you are training one of your brothers will get everything arranged for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Conflict

" _The crow called out blood stained its beak, for the victories of battle brought the death of thousands,"_

Faldore the pride and joy of his race had grown out of the dirt and mud 30 years before his birth during that time the city had grown in strength. The entire place is a city of the future made out of white marble decorated with leafs flowers. In all the stones and buildings are picture of a black dragon growing out of the marble.

To honor the Dragon that had been forced under the twisted Kings control. It had never been his fault at least that's the story anyway. Faldore had grown in strength and popularity because of its unique ability to create high quality material at a low cost.

This had been do to the industrialization and all of the technology advancements they had made by stealing the peoples technology. By the people he means the fairies that is, the fairies them selves are a bunch of small pointed ear creatures.

They lure humans out on the trail and rob them blind you see they pretend to be children in need of help. Fairies are small only about the size of a toddler but they really are much older. At least his Father had told him that.

Fairies in general have many type of species as Fairy is just a general term indeed. They cause a lot of trouble by stealing and sometimes swapping human children for fairy children. No one knows why they do this but if caught they are killed.

It has been many months since his Father had launched his first attack swiping over territory and setting many boundaries up. Queen Nasuada had set to settle things peacefully in the next few months Artemis had very little time to himself.

Finally he had managed to sit in his private study to reach at least that's what he says he is doing. Normally he'd be more than happy to obliged but even his bruises had bruises. If he hadn't been the King son he's pretty sure he'd be sent home.

Climbing walls digging trenches working out with sword and steal isn't his thing. Most of all being hit hard by a macho inflamed idiot wasn't high on his to do list. That and Artemis could see the amusement it brought his twin siblings.

Beckett and his brother Myles the two of them were only older then him by four years. Myles is probably the most alike to him while Beckett is not as gifted in the mental department. Still he wondered why Father chose him over Myles.

Myles is not quite as smart as he is but he's already trained in combat in fact he makes it his pleasure to kick his ass quite frequently. Artemis did not like or appreciate the use of foul words however his two siblings enjoyed it too much.

Thought is quick to note that Myles never speaks that way in front of his Father or women while Beckett could really not care. Lost in thought he remembered the way Myles had tried to borrow his invention and make modifications to it.

To use the bolt to power his own ship you see using men or magic to do it takes up a lot of energy. He wondered what his Brother was up to. He usually didn't spend a lot of time following him around but his brother had said he hoped to make a ship that would move without man power. This would free up a lot of slots to the battle field.

He'd been busy gaining his strength or more or less getting so many bumps and bruises he found it hard to walk. His body ached for a long period of silence the talk of the men in the camp disturbed him. Not all the men were foul mouthed leaches but most of them are.

Rubbing at his burning eyes he longed for intelligent conversations someone who could understand him. But being the resident tactician it hadn't taken him long to form plans of his own he had put at least a hundred different Defenders through out the city.

All would launch a lesson that would be filled with electrify it would lock onto the dragon catching it into a net and zapping it. Even if it landed partly on the dragon it would cover the beasts with enough burns to sent it flying.

But that's not all Artemis had developed several smoke and gas bombs that would either disable an enemy or knock them out completely. Their are several different setting so even the most simpleton could activate it.

Simpleton his brother would often call him that to annoy him. Both twins would to irriate him funny how their the only ones who can touch a nerve. Probably because of blood he decided he got up out of his seat to gaze out of the window.

It looked peaceful now with the many inhabitants of their great city. Already he could see hundred of thousands of people moving in the uniform rows. Everything properly organized his Father did what he told him to do.

The biggest weapon they had is keeping their advancements to themselves. Keeping things secret if people knew they'd want it for themselves. Artemis got up lining his fingers around the books and computers in front of him.

Just moving cost him a slight disarray despite his work most of his bruises did heal. Despite being out side his skin as always remained incredibly pale. Even his brothers skin had darkened some what from being trained.

He looked as if he had never stepped a foot outside. "Do you need something Master Fowl?" at the world he turned and saw Butler looking at him from the corner of the room. Here Butler didn't have to pretend.

Fully dressed up in his matching suit Artemis felt much more comfortable in his own suit. However protocol called for wearing training armor most of the time. It is clear that he didn't get special favoritism do to his Father in that regards.

"I am getting a little hungry perhaps I will join you to the main hall," Artemis spoke watching Butler move to stand outside of the door he gave him a few seconds to check for traps. One could never be to lenient .

His party of two made it through the many passage ways all of which Artemis had memorized most people would get lost in the vastness of Castle Faladore. "Sir would like you some grasp they've been imported."

Artemis turned his attention to the man who had offered him grapes for the third time in under twenty minuets. "I've already rejected your offer twice do you really think a third time will change my mind." the man flinched.

"If you would only try them my lord," The man stammered red face his nails were nicely polished and he looked to be sweating through every pour on his body.

It had been over a year since Artemis had started training at the fort. By now even the pale faced gangly youth had started to fill out. His skill with a sword had also increased he turned and noticed the man eying Butler.

"Sit down," Artemis snapped his tone harsh.

"What? But sir I am- Silence your nails are recently manicured you've put on this pathetic disguise to check for weapons. Butler is armed of course being the Kings Guard but as I am currently being trained I am not allowed to carry weapons in the city."

"You sir are not a waiter but our contact and now I don't need to ask twice do I? Otherwise you might cause Butler to get irritated." He'd be the hunter he'd heard more then one rumor about an underground fairy bunker.

Now its time to test the blood in the water so to speak, "Tell me about the very special healer," he spoke interested to learn about the animal.

The man protested until Butler revealed his gun the shiny blackness is all it requires for the man to sit down. He starts talking and Artemis looks him over his eyes never leaving him around him hidden in the market place are under cover knights.

He'd left them instructions not to get involved until he gave the signal. "She never comes out into the sun and she has green skin. Trades anything for rum or whiskey," he gasped watching Butler shift his eyes went to him.

"Sir I am the one you should be speaking to," Artemis tone grew more annoyed and harsh more then a little bit of fear grew in his eyes. "I do appreciate any information on the whereabouts of fairies." he smiled at him. "We will pay you in full but first you will bring us to our destination."

The man stared at Artemis red face and panic stricken, "That wasn't part of our deal." Artemis snapped his fingers.

An arrow shot out from the roof top landing in between the mans fingers. The man jumped up to his feet landing flat on his back. Artemis looked at his long elevated fingers, "You should know better then to mess with a Fowl. Your coming with us I will not risk the event of a trap."

"If it is a trap you won't live to regret it." The man cowered on the ground begging for mercy. People had started to stare how quickly they dissolved into their houses. Artemis could hear the shutting of several windows and doors.

"Like I promised you will be honored as an informant you family will be welcome into the house of Fowl." Artemis moved from the table. Many had tried to convince him to take more then one guard. But he hadn't wanted to draw attention in fear of his contact not showing up.

"Yes what ever pleases you my Lord and Master," The man voice shook obviously scared of his wits. Scared or terrified it didn't matter he's still alive.

It took less then an hour to arrive at the spot or where he said the spot is, "Pay the man Butler." he waved his hand off to him staring at the door. The woman laid behind the cloth he advanced having scanned the block more then a hundred times.

Just one heat signature inside of the building he had his men print out a 3D model just incase they had unwanted guests. He drew himself trying to keep his composure finally he'd capture the fairy that had been brain washing civilians.

Getting them addicted to her poison magic at least that's part of the reason why he's here. "Fairy," he knocked on the door. "I have a deal to be made."

"What? Young boy is mad, I am healer," came a disgruntled sigh from inside of the building, "I fix would, tooth infection, skin deasies." the woman babbled on but Artemis could smell it from here. Years of drinking had stolen her magic making her ill, sick and weak.

"Despite from a slight dust might allergies and some small aches from training I assure you I am perfectly healthy fairy," he said fairy with irritation watching the animals eyes spring with madness she threw something at him.

A bottle it broke onto the street, "Whine first then talk human, if you know what I am then you know I have more magic in my finger then your entire body." she laughed with a madness and glee that Artemis ignored.

He hadn't flinched at all Butler however had taken out his gun and pointed it at her, "You really shouldn't have done that fairy," he knew if he touched her fairy bible by force that it would explode on contact.

Still he handed her the bottle watching her mottled green hand reach and yank it out from him. She started drinking it he waited. It wouldn't take long he watched her, "Still here human? You got itch I will heal it filthy human just ask."

Artemis remained unmoved, "Their is plenty of more where that comes from. Fairy you will let me borrow your book for thirty minuets or I will leave you here to die this is the first option." he noticed the sweet on her face.

"I choose the first option I will out live human by many generations," He wondered if the alochol had robbed her of all sense of self preservation. Artemis grinned advancing closer to the building with a long wavering glance.

"Not with a half pint of holly water," a horrible wail split through the fairys lips she threw the bottle onto the ground.

"You've killed me human!" She moaned clawing at her face in a panic. Artemis continued to watch her sob as she poked her now burning stomach. "The second option?" she looked at him with panic in her eyes.

"You let me borrow your book as I stated, for thirty minuets." he watched her through a long stare. "And I will heal you and return your magic to you." He kept his hands at his side, "And you will leave this city,"

The fairy let out a sound of anguish, "You murder stupid filth human boy!" She looked at him tears in her eyes. "This is impossible you have tricked me once before human," he watched her looking at him with terror.

"It is a good idea being a Fowl you know how much we hate fairies. That and well your surrounded by arm guards. How would you like to fly again? Live among your own people," For however short amount of time they had left.

All the fairies would be consumed by humans. The world would be as it should be without them finally justice would be his.

She gulped nervously watching him, "Alright I choose this option for no more then thirty human minuets."

For more then a moment he thought she would reject it. No doubt she had heard of his family her eyes widened but she licked her lips obviously already feeling the pain in her gut. "Deal, deal," she shouted desperately.

She hesitated as Artemis gave her what she needed in order for her to heal. He wasn't willing to watch how the alcohol that she had poisoned her body up until now would do. It would take leave from every pour from her body.

Artemis took the book and used his copier to scan every single page. With this he would finally have a way to defeat the fairies. He would find all of their secrets get revenge for his Mother and finally the humans would have a common foe to fight.

During the exchange he had lost all interest in what Butler and his human companions would do. Finally at the age of eleven he would rid the world of the poisonous kind. They would either submit to his Father or be purged.

* * *

Who cares if it took out extremely out of your mind pixie or what ever she is to get what he wanted? She would be known as the fairy that sold out her entire people to death. With this he knew he had a power over them that no human would.

When Artemis had reached the castle doors theirs a crowd of people cheering. All sitting in rows of thousands the flag at front mass. He could see the large black flag flapping in the wind he smiles at him and his men also cheer.

What he sees makes his chest heave at the front of the room is the fairy. The one who gave him the information he needed. He saw the fear in her eyes she is tied up to the stake and he stops seeing his brother Beckett standing over the fairy.

"Brother you give us great victory over fairy kind," he grinned looking at him as he swung his sword over the still tired fairy.

It had taken him many hours to get here. The fairy seemed almost intoxicated perhaps the sleeping pills he had put in the alcohol disorientated her still. Artemis walked off of his horse watching the men looked at the fairy in disgust.

"It burns," she gasped hiding at the sun trying to fight her restraints. "You promised human," she wailed in a panic.

"Disgusting wench stinks worse then a two dollar whore at the Prancing Dragon," spat Spiro looking down at the fairy. "She also bit me," Artemis turned his attention to the man watching the fairy looking at him desperately.

"Yes I promised that I would spare you I said nothing about my brother however." he watched Becketts face change from disbelief to a smirking satisfaction.

"You horrible human!" She yelled at him as if trying to think of names to call him, "Born from a devil spawn," this earned her a harsh kick from Spiro and a knife to her throat. She began gasping in panic as the crowd began to chant.

"Kill her kill her!" They cheered raising their hands in the air. As if it were a volley rally Artemis knew that the fairy had to die.

He remained impassive at her shouts of protest her attempts to escape, "Human promised," she wailed desperation as another wave of throwing up and gagging went through her.

"Get away from her do you wan't what ever it has?" Beckett snapped watching Spiro jump back away from her as if she'd burned him.

"Disgusting," he cursed in his annoyance she managed to breathe in large panic breaths. Some of the humans started throwing fruit at her.

Artemis stared at the fairy watching his brother Beckett smile and raise both hands, "Let us be done with it," he turned raising his hands above his head and struck. He would have hit its mark if not for the loud bang that followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

 _Of Battles and Songs_

Before there is happiness laughter she remembered it well. The sound of her Mother laugh her Father talking in the background. She had been born to the surface and to the most happiest of parents she'd could remember.

Her Mother and Father had a really tight bond. Coral had been bad tempered from the start she knew where she had gotten it from. At least that's what everyone else said she had only ever seen her Mother as high spirited.

Like most young fairies she had been born with silver hair as we age most of the time it changes. Captain shots hair had changed into a fiery red like her Mothers. She sat outside of the city her gun raised at its defenses.

Her people had shot out the cameras before they had launched their diversion. Things could have gotten a lot more complicated. But they had what they needed one of the eldest sons of the Fowls family.

The boys name Ducan Fowl blue hair black eyes probably in his mid twenties. His eyes glared back at them not with fear but with anger. He had several machines tied onto his body he wore basic leather armor and struggled in his veins.

"You are to sleep," she heard her Mother Coral standing above him as if talking to an elfin child. She adjusted her harness inching closer to her Mother. She'd never seen a human this close up before at least not one without an axe or a sword.

They had taken those when they had shot them with their stun guns. She had put hers a little higher then necessary. Captain Short never left the growth beyond for long other then to look at the human, they had received the necessary permission by one of the land holders.

Her people had long sense descended for the extraction. And yet the screams came back to her now. She's no longer at the edge of the forest beyond the castle. Instead shes running for her life with her Father fighting off the embers.

"Run!" She heard him he's slashing out with a staff knocking a human warrior to his feet. Two more are approaching. She wasn't a Captain then just a terrified girl a foolish one who didn't move despite her Father's please.

Blood stains the humans shirts all around her are Fairies people she had grown up with hacked and dying. Their limbs torn open their bones and skeletons visible. Some of the humans are lighting the fairies on fire while they are alive.

The flames devour her home as her Father defeats the first human by knocking his weapon aside. The other two are hoping on their feet. This is her Fathers chance to pick up the sword but he dose not. He simply turns to look back at her hazel eyes searing her.

He's saying something but the words are lost. A human a monster of a human has skulls of fairies dangling around his neck. Some sick trophy she can tell because of the points on the skulls. The man is standing tall with some sort of mechanical device on his face.

He's smiling and covered in tattoo and war paint. Lifting the axe above his head he strikes. Her Father is quicker however and he charges onward. Someone is pulling at her hands it's her Mother. "Dad," she says but her Mother dose not look back.

She carries her and she dose not turn away. Blow by blow her Father bravely tries to fight off the man hitting him with his staff. Trying not to wound the human but to scare him off, these humans aren't animals their worse then that.

Their beasts that prey on the innocent and the weak. All around her are fairies trying to get up some are trying to help one another. It didn't matter to the humans children, babies they slaughtered us all. She had seen a baby and its Mother laying on its side.

Clothing is torn every where some of the fairies are meant to kneel in the center of the squares. Most of the humans are busy fighting off the centaurs. The centaurs are wild with rage she'd never seen them this angry before.

They shoot with arrows and attack with spears and swords. Blasting with guns from others shooting and searing the flesh of man kind. Humans fell too and when they do a sense of justice hits her. Humans will be punished for this.

But her Father she could hear a cry of pain even from across the clearing. "Burn the entire village to the ground spare non of these goblins,"

Goblins didn't deserve this none of them did, the humans are savage beasts who kill and maim their own kind. They did not care for nature other then its resources to fuel their own needs tree after tree. Elf after elf fairy after fairy they cast out our blood and we as a gentle and kind species decided to fight back.

She remembered seeing the cracked head of an elf the image gorey and blood brain matter scattered all over the floor. The horror of it made her grip her gun she tried to ease her breathing. A hand touched her in the waking world.

"Short," it's Commander Root for once his eyes are not angry but filled with concern. Haunted she's unable to look away her hand tightens and she breathes out of control. Trying to calm the burning sensation and bring herself back.

"Wipe him and let him go," Coral moved away from the human looking at those around her. Holly stared at her with a look of disbelief. None of the fairies moved head low, their had been talk through the communication calm.

Their had been one injury but no causalities. "Did we get her out?" That's Foaly on the communication calm an image of him sitting at his desk talking through the computers. At edge Captain Short allowed the numbness to way heavy on her.

"I don't like this," grunted Tangus the Centaur had been unable to stay still unlike Foaly he is pure muscle. Having lived above ground he is also a lot bigger not as big as a full grown horse but tall enough he could easily give a human a run for his money.

His eyes are the brightest of oranges and hes battled scared. "Humans could find us," he stamped his hoof in irritation.

"Their on their way here, Tangus no one likes to be here of all places." Commander Root snapped his fingers and the techs got to wiping the humans memories of the last hours. His brain would come up with new ones to fill in the gasps.

"We should just kill him he's a Fowl after all look what that Bastard has done. Sooner or later he'll take the entire country side." Growled Tangus.

"Language." Coral snapped coming out of it. She turned to look at him standing at her full height, "Killing them would make us just like the humans don't you think? Perhaps if we show him mercy it will help us later."

"Mercy! Your crazier then a goblin high up to his noggins with his nose in a stink worm!" scolded Tangus looking at her. "Didn't the humans slaughter your husband? The one who wouldn't use a sword? I'm betting you wish he would have carried a pitch fork by now."

She looked at him, "That's different this isn't self defense," she looked at him, "Killing him would be like killing a human while he's sleeping." she scolded.

"The only good human is a dead human they probably think the same about us." he scratched his head. "Look no one wants to fight this war its the humans that started it but were going to have to fight weather or not we want to."

He stared at her placing a hand on her head. "I didn't mean to upset you its just sometimes the way you talk it seems so out of place."

She lowered her head and Holly watched her Mother feeling ashamed of her. Holly couldn't understand how she could be so forgiving to the humans. The fairies appeared at the edge of the clearing carrying the weakened fairy.

Reeking of alcohol her skin a lighter shade of green then she expected. She also looked a lot younger then she thought she would. Generally fairies who gave up their magic and drank themselves to near death had darker green skin like goblins with bumps all over.

"Sir I my hand," Nimbus cursed the half goblin hybrid let go of the woman obvious hurt. The medical offers ran to him and lead him away to take a look at his hand. "You have got to be careful I once had a medical officer but a foot on backwards because he was so terrified."

She heard the Doctor speak behind her but she didn't pay attention. Holly walked passed the trees, "Shields up," At once theirs a furry of movement on the opposite side of the clearing. An entire armed guard of humans.

They had known that the Varden had set out from the capital to counteract the start of a rebellion. The rise of Gablatorix true followers theirs talk of the Fairy Riper ran through parts above and below ground.

About ten thousand humans as far as the eye could see riding the backs of horses came on top of the ridge. Each one dressed in armor, this is a war party. Above them she could hear the roars of beasts and see dragons.

It feels like Armageddon but at the end as if the humans have already won. Fairies don't reproduce quickly it takes several hundred years for them to grow up. It had been during the fall of the riders when they had slaughtered her Father.

A large sapphire dragon descended from the heavens. She forgot where she was the cry from the dragon is deafening. The Dragons wing span reaches all across the army flying in formation the party stops just outside of the castle. All of them wearing the colors of Varden for humans the Varden hadn't been so bad.

They would be expecting this the Varden rode dragons but how would the Fowl family deal with them. She could image the dragon burning down their villages but it made her feel guilt. Their are innocents too among the human race.

No matter how hard she didn't want to believe it. Children and women like she had been those without the proper training.

Unlike them they seemed to have an alliance with other elfves, "Sir this could be our chance," Holly whispered.

A rustle along the grass as a female stopped in the middle of the field this female was tall clothed in green armor. She noticed a smaller dragon shoot out of the air landing in the field in front of them. No one on the planet could help but react to a dragon landing in front of you.

A dragon is not the same as any other animal with the mind of a scolar and the loyalty beyond that of any living animal. With green scales that glittered like thousands of tiny stars once it would have brought her great joy.

"Release the human," The elf started, "Let us deal with this yes I know that you are here." she stared at the shimmer where Commander stood.

Root didn't react at first, "We will try to resolve the situation," she insisted. "But I would eventually like to speak with your people."

For some reason Commander Root obeyed her. They untied the human it must look odd invisible being untying a Fowl.

"I am Arya Queen of the highland elfves," She started watching them with interest. At least her people she had pointed ears and she almost looked human if not for her incredible height and her features. She looked more feline then they did.

"I understand that your in need of assistance," Arya watched the human lying on the grass all of her people had their guns reluctantly pointed at the dragon.

"I mean you no harm but the humans," she stopped moving over to the Fowl Heir. "Their will be an inquiry,"

A nice political way of saying they will do an investigation into the matter. Still shes not the only one shell shocked by Commander Roots move.

At once Commander Root appeared staring at her his eyes on her. Arya did not react reaming cool and unmoving. Her Dragon walked up besides her looking them up and down with sparkling eyes. The Dragons movements told them that he is confident.

The elf tried to smile but she had a grimace about her that made Holly hesitant to trust this new elf. "An inquiry humans have been trying to kill us since they crawled out of the mud! If you are an elf you will come back with us to Haven."

Commander Root glared at her, "We want peace but they always cry out for war and death. The Fowl family has ran rampant throughout the country side." Theirs some movement behind her and Root takes a step back.

"Your request is admirable and I shall think of it." Arya spoke gently to him as if calming a spooked Unicorn.

A human riding a white horse aligned with several guards and massive Kulls comes to meet them. The human can hear the shouting from where she is. Protest at her breaking rank from her guards but she waves them off.

"If they don't want war they have a really sick way of showing that. Kidnapping, raping stealing murders!" Commander Root lost it staring at them with fury.

"We should strike the humans I am getting tired of this political bull shit," he started his eyes fuming his face going its trade mark red.

"We came here to save one of our people. Even thought she disobeyed the laws to live among humans. We are peaceful race but theirs not much more that can be done to prevent war." he looked at them with a long wavering breath.

Daring them to say anything she feels pride for Commander Root strength. But hes in dangerous water revealing where they are in hostile territory to this strange elf.

Beyond them Nasuada herself Holly realized she moved besides Commander Root even as Her Mother called out for her. So did Coral they both became visible besides the Commander Holly looked at Arya eyes never leaving.

"The humans slaughtered my Father he could have killed them all if he wanted to but instead he used a Staff as a way of showing mercy." She spoke in the gift of tongues watching Arya whose eyes met her following her Commander.

Trusting in him believing in him she could hear Foaly groaning. This might cost them both of their careers. "But that was the time when the mad King sat on the throne. He hacked and burned and slaughtered those who would not swear to him."

"Yes he did that is why the Varden grew to appose him. And we succeed by defeating him," the Queen of the humans made Holly point her weapon at her with alarm. The horses snort and she can feel Coral place a hand on her shoulder.

"The Varden fought them without your help," Arya started, "If we had known about you we would have offered aid then."

Arya interjected watching Holly, "Let their be peace I and Nasuada will deal with this we will offer support and troops."

"We won't allow humans into our homes they'll kill us in our sleep," Scolded Root glaring at her with out rage he swore profoundly. Words her Mother would use to whip her hide if she'd ever said them.

She had to give it to the human she didn't even blink once.

"We would rather have peace if there is a way we would like to do what we can to insure it. To show our hand we also will allow you to take this human back to the castle." she watched Nasuada descended from her horse.

The woman had scars that covered her arms her skin almost as dyed as hers. She stopped just in front of her looked at her. "I know that humans have done unspeakable things but if we keep killing one another their will never be any peace."

"With the Urgals they killed and slaughtered my Father attacked many villages under the control of Galbatorix. It was not their fault but it is necessary for you to understand not all of the attacks are the fault of the many but a few."

Holly looked at her with an open mouth, "I fear that Magic has a lot to do with this," the humans couldn't use the Mesmer? Shes just making excused perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to show the humans their here.

Its a mad one she could just hear the council freaking out on the feeds already people are shouting orders. They are moving out behind her probably returning to Haven we have to buy them time Holly realized. 

"Humans cannot use magic." Spat Commander Root, "I find I do not believe you any punishment would only cause further damage to my people. We would take the blame for all of this not you."It would only rally the humans against them.

"We can punish them for the crimes they've done against other humans. Against my people loyal to their Queen." she looked wary of their back and forth but strength and confidence came from this human.

Humans had never been one to share power especially not with females of their race. Holly wondered if someone else really controlled her. If she were their puppet she couldn't help bunch flinch when she talked as if expecting her to grow fangs.

"If it comes to that they wont be fighting it alone we cannot let our people do genocide on the fairies." Scolded Nasuada. "It's time to end this cycle of destruction. If my subjects cannot learn to get along then I shall rule here,"

"If they open the doors which I'm sure they won't with such a large army," Commander Root advised with a snort.

Then theirs a sound the sounds of trumpets and swords. A beating of a very loud drum that got the attention of everyone at once. Some of the horses reared up as the Sapphire Dragon flew closer to the city.

A sound irrupted from the city doors it sounded like the static from an electrical storm. It grew in volume like a loud vibration. The sparks grew more prominent as the sound of shaking grew louder from the walls the stone dragons maws opened revealing weapons.

The sparks grew louder as a large force field formed over the city the blue dragon flew closer and let out a sound that could only be described as pain. It shook from the land and looked as if electricity had shot it knocking it clear out of the sky.

It had been forced back as a large net shot out from one of the large tubs wrapping it self around the dragons for limbs. Electricity continued to burn at the dragons skin blood splattered the air as the hero of the Dark Wars tumbled out of the sky.

Holly saw the flapping of wings she did not see Arya climb on the back of the dragon but she's gone. Heading to the spot where the dragon and assuming their rider would fall. The fall alone would cause mass damage when dragons die their magic lets out an explosion of energy.

A last ditch effort to kill their assassins before she knew it or saw it her Mother ran across the clearing towards the wounded. "Coral!" She could hear Commander Root swearing. She could see the blood on the front of her night clothes.

She wasn't that weak child and yet she is. Her Mother she wouldn't let the humans take her Mother. Already she ran after her Commander Root in hot pursuit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

 _Dance With The Dead_

A wall of fire hit her she didn't know if it came from the dragon or from a human weapon. Or perhaps even worse from friendly fire. Either way a huge and deafening roar consumed every pour and fiber of her being.

It is an ethereal experience it feels like dying theirs no pain yet the humans are not trying to get their pound of flesh. Theirs no one trying to kill her its just her dreams again not that she would have called those dreams.

But nightmares theirs one that she's never been able to stop. It's of her as a little girl dancing with her Father that wouldn't be a bad dream. Expect for the fact is that his head has been caught off hes a corpse holding her hand.

Her hands are bloody smeared with them, "You should have run why didn't you? Your Father would be alive your worse then the humans." On their family dinner table speaks the corpse the eyes have been pecked out by birds who feast on the table.

"How stupid." The black bird looks at her with his black eyes. "Your not even worth being killed your a stupid foolish girl," the birds cawed at her their laughter filling the room. No matter how much she pleaded her Father wouldn't let go.

She had caught her Mother by the arm before the death wave hit her. It knocked her off of her feet sending her reeling to her death. Or what should have been her death that is she wasn't quite sure what happened.

* * *

They'd been hit by a force so powerful that it knocked them out of the sky like a boy hitting a sparrow with a stone. That wouldn't have been so bad if not for the jolt that ran through their body the steaming of flesh her pain became his own.

If this was half he knew any beast that had been hit would have died instantly the blast killed all thoughts stealing it from him. Eragon had been hit by all sorts of blows but nothing compared to this not even the pain in his back.

It blotted out all of his sense his magic went into rampage attempts to heal them both, his thoughts gone he screamed along with her. Not sure if he roared or breathed fire as the two fell. They dived twirling and falling as Sapphira is sent into shock.

He hadn't been expecting it usually with his power he would have been able to sense an attack. But all the inhabitants laid among the walls several hundred feet below them. The blow it self seemed to have come from thin air.

Wave after wave of pain gripped and took over him consuming all thoughts and killing all memories. He didn't know who he was or what only that the pain had taken him. _Sapphira_ he thought the one name he could remember.

Then it came to him his vision blurred he pulled away from Sapphira shaking from the effort. He had no choice but to what had done this to his partner? He's unable to stop himself from shaking their a sound in the distance.

The sound of a clock that's what it sounds like. A tick, tick, the world is a blur of colors his magic tries to heal the damage as he uses the world to bring energy from his staff. His fingers had broken it he had spent years filling it with his energy.

No being could take this much pain without blacking out and so he did. At first Eragon had thought he had died. But then he wouldn't be feeling so much pain, "My arm," he managed screaming with rage. His arm. He laid upright in his saddle if upright consisted of his face a few inches from the dirt.

His entire arm felt as if Sapphira had breathed fire and melted it of course she would never do that. She could hear Sapphira grunts and cries of pain she laid their like a crushed beetle doubled over in agony her tongue hanged out of her mouth.

People are running to them he forces himself out of the saddle unclasping it with a single word before falling onto his back. "Sapphira." he calls to her and his answer is a hard groan blinking back tears of frustration his legs feel like jelly.

With a thought the energy is restored to his legs he uses it to clear his senses what ever the damage was his mind began to work. Slowly he began to remember where he was he's already moving around Sapphira she landed on a wing it could be dislocated or broken.

The dragon eyes are wild and blank consumed by her pain. On her left leg is a series of netting that could have consumed a smaller dragon. Much like a fishermen but theirs some sort of device on it and theirs numbers counting down.

Eragon can see a small child or what looks to be one running straight for them. He ignores his own pain casting out with the reserves gone to heal Sapphira wing it takes a lot out of the reserves but he goes forth spending all of it even consuming some of the life around him.

Not enough to kill but enough to fuel he uses the energy of a deer, of the men around him of the plants and trees. He can feel relief coming from Sapphira like when she used the hot sands as a bath he could feel her having coiled up in her mind like a snake that had been stepped on.

The elf reached Sapphira and imminently began cutting the netting, "Help me its a bomb it'll kill you both," she called to him. He wasn't sure what a bomb was but he's already at her side drawing out her sword.

The elf looks at him her red hair falling passed her shoulders her eyes were in pain beyond her Arya he could sense her among the confusion. She's talking to him but he half stumbles she catches him and he stares at her with confusion.

What is she doing here? His mind hurts horribly it feels as if theirs bees in his brain. Theirs some movement the elf child gets the net off of Sapphira she moves back, "Oh," she says as if just realizing something then she takes off running.

Arya helps him to the ground that's all Eragon Remembers after that. Then he heard it the sound of running foot steps of voice calling out Coral. That must be the girls name he thought then he hears it like a thunder of dragons.

It sounds as if the Gods themselves had rained fire out of their mouths punishing them for what ever deeds they believe they've committed. Firnen and the Eldunarí protected them from the blast using their combine magic to shield them.

If Arya hadn't been their Eragon would be dead. Later when he would think about it he wondered what exactly and who had been behind the attack. But it didn't matter for in that moment Eragon knew that Arya had saved him just as much as he had saved her.

He allowed his magic to fuel the spell even as it left her lips. Eragon closed his eyes allowing darkness to over come him.

* * *

They would soon discover that they have bigger issues to deal with the alarm bell had gone off. Butler had wrapped Artemis up with his bulk protecting him from any damage that he would have received.

Other then people being trampled on their had only been one causality and a few wounded mostly little wounds. The entire area is suddenly deserted in less then a few minuets, "Beckett!" Butler called, "Where is your Butler?"

If Anyone else would have screamed wheres your Butler after an attack you might laugh. But every Butler at the age of ten had been sent off to train in combat. To protect their young charges from their births. If their wasn't a fowl by the time they were done training they were often sent to private security for the highest bidders.

For a Fowl to be separated from a Butler he should have thought it all. But the noise at the sight of the fairy had unsettled him. It's rare for Artemis to be caught off guard and he had been done so twice in the matter of a few hours.

More or less he wondered how the fairy had gotten here before him. If Beckett had arrived before or after he had they should have been behind him. Not ahead of him what more so is she seems to have vanished into thin air.

How? Perhaps theirs some creature vibrating at a high enough frequency. But the idea seemed odd perhaps Artemis had hit his head. But he could have sworn he heard voices a moment ago. Someone arguing with the Fairy.

What ever the words had been they had been in a language Artemis had not heard before. The second thing he became aware of is the screaming. The cries of pain and the smell of blood he had heard them before.

But not from a loved ones throat. Well maybe not a loved one but an acquaintance and someone who happens to be married to a loved one.

Over the shouting all but Beckett stood their his face was smeared with blood and he held the dying woman's hand. Be a soldier not like one your not a child and you'll never get to be. His face pale, "Avenge me my Lord." Behind him Spiro moves from Becketts side not a Butler but he lowers his shield.

Standing in front of Beckett he looks angry the small man keeps looking around as if expect enemies to come from every corner. His tanned skin and dark eyes had always made him look like a rat in Artemis opinion.

Despite his Fathers trust in him Artemis rushes over to Beckett staring at the woman who laid bleeding. Placing his hands over her eyes, "I promise," he said it in the ancient language, "Your death shall be avenged Lady Hawkthorn," he gently touched the side of her face.

He had known who it had been before he had seen her face. She's the only one dressed in the Fowl family crest other then a blood Fowl. She's the only one who deserves the same respect as her Father. Even among the rank of the men they respected her.

Artemis stared then turned to look at red faced Spiro. Hawkthorn Spiro, his daughter a chill ran through Artemis body. The man had not moved away from Beckett he looked sick his face bloody with the blood of his child.

"Everyone inside." Butler ordered despite Artemis protest he carried him like a Toddler rushing him straight into the building.

"Not without Hawkthorn," he ordered the guards are already moving to carry the Lady inside. "She's not dead yet."

Despite their technology the large blast to the intestine had proven fatal she had died before she had even seen the Doctor. The worst thing is it had been discovered that she had been pregnant during the attack.

His brother Ducan had gone out on early patrol had never returned and now a large army appeared marching on its way. Artemis sat behind the computer screens thousands of them in the hall people eyes are on him.

Myles and Beckett are arguing, "Those bastards how dare they kill Elizabeth!" He yelled shoving his knife down on the table.

"We should strike now," Becket roared all around him men were talking amongst themselves. Artemis fingers were flooding across the keyboard. His anger matched in everyone's faced men he had been able to talk.

"Activate defense protocols," Asked the computer it spoke in Juliets voice. That had annoyed her so much.

Artemis face remained unreadable a cold emotion and uncertainty built inside of him approaching the castle is a large fire breathing dragon. "Yes." with a single word the building began to shake as his pet project fired into life.

"We should gut them with our knives," roared Beckett.

Myles wasn't as emotional as his blonde brother his blue eyes matching each other with startling intensity. "Just breathe and let me think," he turned his attention to Artemis who didn't stop even as he walked over to him.

"Artemis your needed here I am going to guess that Ducan has been caught or is killed." as he talked Artemis felt a chill run through his spine.

He stared at the screen not turning his head. "Ducan is suppose to be with us here." he heard Beckett but he didn't turn around.

The men behind them had started to argue. "It should be you Father would choose you Artemis," Artemis may be younger but it didn't matter. His mind went far beyond even his own Artemis found him unable to look at him.

"Maybe but the men admire you more," he turned to look at Myles.

"That's right I will lead the men while you will run the programs. Beckett will make sure that everyone is accounted for." As Myles talked he showed the video feed of the results of the program. Its already too late to go back.

Theirs no point in denying the truth. Artemis may be smart but hes no socialite, Beckett would get the glory the honor of Commander.

Artemis defense system had worked he knew it would. Sapphira fell out of the sky with such ease at a touch of a button he had singly handily disabled or killed the dragon. It seemed too powerful almost but that's why his Father had chosen him.

Even from here he could hear the dragons ungodly howls. It's either them or us at this point Artemis thought and he planned on winning. Later when he'd allow himself to think of it he knew he had done the right thing.

Artemis allowed his mind to work trying to think of anything but the loss of his Brother Ducan and that girl. He didn't want to think of her name, where are Myles and Becket's Butlers? The truth is much more disturbing.

They had been found with their throats torn open with the word humanities lost fairies gain sprayed all over the walls in their blood. Skulls of humans had been thrown all around them at least that's how the story went.

It went further to find that an entire church had been burnt to the ground with humans trapped inside of it. How had this happened? Artemis didn't remember the computer alerting him to an invasion it seemed odd almost impossible.

Somethings wrong this is to convent had his computer been hacked? He noticed something odd in the camera glitch. For days he examined the cameras using his eyes to scan it. What ever fate held the dragon no one tried to attack the city.

Not dead he decided after reviewing the tapes several time. Artemis could conclude despite what his eyes told him that they are wrong. Someone had removed several bits of video from the computer he had seen his brother walking out of the castle by himself at that.

Why would he do that? Without his Butler? His Butler of course had gone looking for him with Myles and Becketts only to be slain by enemies inside of the compound. What is more that video had also been taken away.

He had scanned his computer for vises and had found none. His mind didn't want to believe it but it told him an inside job. But who would want to help the fairies? Artemis had never seen Butler upset before.

Loosing three family members and three Fowl family members could do that to a person. Hawkthorn had kept her Mothers last name. Instead of her Fathers she had caught the eye of his brother since they were children.

Apparently as Artemis remembered it he'd always been wanting to get as far as way from her as possible. Funny how it changed he said he had chased her down and the two of them had argued before falling in love.

It took him a year to let her agree to marry him. Artemis remembered how his Brother couldn't stop smiling. His Father hadn't been happy about the marriage he had wanted Ducan to marry some noblewoman.

Instead he had married his childhood best friend. Artemis could see them now as if they are their before him looking at them with the baby in their arms. Why hadn't he been paying more attention well he had? But he didn't have time to mourn.

He's a Fowl he's not allowed to. And yet he could feel his mind working his anger had always been their but he couldn't remember why. Its not as if he remembered the fairies killing his Mother it had always been something that had been beaten into him.

But had it been true? He had never felt the need to question his Father before. Myles and Beckett had always been more emotional then he was. But his Father had always insisted on never showing it never being weak.

Only whey our alone are you allowed to. Artemis gripped the table beneath his cold sweaty fingers when he awoke he moved slowly.

Everyone else had gone to bed but Artemis had never left the computer room he had thrown himself into his work. He gave himself a few seconds to allow the emotions to consume him and then he is himself again.

Or he at least pretends to be, "Artemis," It's Myles he has some tea in his hand and is looking at him.

"Amazing you didn't even make a sound when you woke up," he spoke in a flat voice it might have given him pride at one point. But now a dull feeling had filled him he felt his throat is horse despite his determination to be calm.

The two say nothing but he rolls up a chair and sits behind him, "What have you discovered?" he asked softly.

"It had to be an inside job theirs no virus in the computer I've gone through it so many times watched each recordings over and over again." He didn't say anything he drank his tea in silence. How long had Myles been waiting here for.

Silence theirs nothing for the longest time, "Secondly the same person I am assuming so set off one of the nets."

"You mean the yet to be tested project of yours?" asked Myles with curiosity. Out of all of his brothers its him who looks the most like him.

"Yes and they had been set as automatic but someone switched them to manual in the early morning hours of six am," he commented tapping onto the screen, "Forty minuets before Butler's death," he played the tape as Butler and Ducan walking in opposite direction.

"Wait what's that?" Myles asked freezing the frame he noticed a heat haze seemed to be following both the Butlers and Ducan in both direction.

"Fairies," cursed Myles under his breath. "It had to be fairies," perhaps it wasn't an inside man. Artemis remained emotionless.

"I would prefer that to but theirs too many coincidences and," he stopped noticing the way Myles looked at him. The two fell silent and Myles lowered his head.

"Get some sleep Artemis and before you say no that's an order." Myles stood up from the chair and left. Artemis sat their for over an hour before he stood up and headed back to his own room lost in thought. Why would the fairies provoke them?

Surely they are outmatched and skilled. A war for the fairies didn't seem favorable in their odds. With so many humans. The room was quite all except for Artemis breathing an inside job or an outside job it didn't really matter did it.

Three Fowls dead. Three he closed his eyes trying to concentrate he rubbed his temples as he did deciding not to go to bed. Instead he found himself sitting at the foot of the stairs staring at the room around him he lifted up his scanner.

He'd forgotten it while the battle raged he flipped it over staring at it his mind thinking. He had done the right thing. But was it the most predictable one? Had the real enemy planned this from the start? He smelt a rat and this time it had nothing to do with Spiro.

At least he hoped not. Artemis had never trusted Spiro for good reason to the man is crafty and ambitious. That's why he had always assumed his daughter had married his brother for his title and not his love.

But now he had seen the wrecked looks on Spiros face he had seen the defeat in his eyes. Artemis tried not to focus on it he had to think. Who would have something to gain from this? His Father would that's true.

His Father the thought of it made him feel uneasy. It made sense but at the same time Artemis found his eyes wandering to the portraits of his family members looking at their faces. In the next few weeks Ducan and his wife would be added to the collections.

It seemed odd to think about these things now. That Ducan would die just like this Artemis had been so sure that hating the Fairies had been the right thing. He had been prepared to kill someone who couldn't fight back.

Killing has its purpose sure but he'd always thought it had been beyond his skill sets. But now with his training he flexed his hands thinking of it. If he stayed in this place he'd be a weapon for his Father. He's doing it right now.

And why? Because his Father ordered him to? If the Fairies in general weren't responsible could it be a small group of rebels inside of them? He had never seen Fairies as people but animals. But he remembered the woman face.

Well he had refereed to her as a beast, but what if he's the beast? Why is he thinking of this now? This emotional thoughts. Perhaps its healthy after what he's witnessed perhaps its necessary But Artemis didn't have time for this.

So he shut it off he pulled the switch and refocused. His mind came to the same conclusion that he needed sleep. So like all living creatures must he walked up the stairs one foot at a time until he came to his door.


End file.
